


This Love

by ShefaniLove



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShefaniLove/pseuds/ShefaniLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen does everything in her power to give Blake the best birthday ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

It's pretty early in the morning and I'm snuggled up close next to my hot cowboy and I can't help but smile at his wild bed head curls going every direction and the way his arm is wrapped tightly around my body and the small hint of a smile I see creeping up when I turn in the bed to face him. In a little bit our alarm clock will go off and he will wake up and it will be time to celebrate his birthday. We've both had crazy years and we have come so far. The grey in his hair, which I find super sexy, shows how much has happened this year and how much stress he's been through, but the way his dimples show even while he's sleeping prove that even though he got heartbroken and treated so poorly he is happy now. This man laying next to me saved my life and he tells me everyday that I saved his. It's his 40th birthday and I want it to be his best birthday yet. He deserves to be treated like a king today because to me he is one. My cowboy king from Oklahoma. 

I look over and I see that in a few minutes our alarm will go off so I decide to turn it off before it rings. I then turn back towards him and place a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. He crinkles his nose at my touch and his arm goes tighter around me and he starts to open his sleepy eyes. Those eyes that healed my broken heart, the eyes that picked me up when I was at the bottom, the eyes that told me everyday how much he loves me. I was overcome by all these sappy emotions that I kiss him once again on the lips this time. A kiss full of love and gratitude. "I love you birthday boy." I said with a coy smile. "Are you ready to have the best birthday ever?"

"It's already the best since I woke up next to you sweetheart."

With that I couldn't help but giggle and blush at his sweet words. How is this my life? He always says the perfect things even when I'm focused on making him feel good and smile he manages to make me the happiest girl on the planet.

"I got a little surprise for you!" Blake had been pretty upset when he realized that the boys would be with their father during his birthday. He's grown so close to all my kids it's pretty unbelievable. My heart swells every time I see him carrying Apollo or racing Zuma around the yard or even just taking care of the animals with Kingston. They've all come to really admire him so much and Blake really treats them like his own. When Blake first found out the boys wouldn't be here I could see the look of disappointment in his eyes and it killed me. I wanted him to have the best birthday and I knew that had to include the boys somehow. 

Last week I was fairly busy with tour rehearsals everyday and most days the boys would stay with the nanny or be at a friends house but one day I decided to take them with me. On the way to rehearsal I asked them if they wanted to surprise Blake for his birthday and they all said yes and were pretty excited about it.

So here I am sitting in bed with my cowboy and I pull out my laptop. I bring up a video and hand it to him. He presses play and I instantly see his face light up with a silly grin. The video is Kingston, Zuma, and Apollo all singing happy birthday to Blake. Zuma has a little guitar on that he is strumming wildly and Kingston has a microphone and is walking back and forth likes he's on a stage, and cute little pollo is sitting on a block just giggling and hitting the wood with a pair of drumsticks. At the end they all yell "LOVE YOU BLAKE!" and the video ends. He shuts it and turns towards me. I can see the tears in his eyes and he pulls me in close and kisses me. He then rests our foreheads together and I can hear his heart racing and the hitch in his breath when he speaks, "thank you Gwen, thank you for everything."

"Of course Blake you deserve it all. I just want today to be as special as possible. Hey we better start eatin breakfast so we make it to the plane in time!"

We walk hand in hand downstairs where I make us a pot of coffee and I bake some pancakes for the two of us. We laugh all morning long and take advantage of being alone by showering together and having some fun before we actually have to leave.

We are all packed and ready to go so we hop in the car and make our way to the private airport. Yesterday I spent most of the day decorating the plane to surprise him while he was busy signing CDs. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees everything. We walk across the Tarmac and I head in the plane first so I can see his reaction. He follows a little behind me and right when he walks up the stairs I can hear him exclaim "oh my god, did you do this Gwen!?"

"Maybe" I said with a little girlish giggle. 

"You are the best baby."

"Here put these on!" I handed him a pair of funny 40th birthday glasses that he put on and a big birthday button which I attached to his shirt. Those glasses are goofy looking but he still is super cute I can't help but chuckle. Soon enough our whole entourage shows up and I want Blake to open some gifts. I hand him a box and tell him to open it. He peels away the wrapping paper and opens up the card board box. He pulls out two champagne glasses that have beautifully hand painted pictures of Blake and I on them. I saw them on Instagram awhile back and thought they were adorable and I needed them so I tracked down the lady and she kindly sold them to me. 

"They are one of a kind Blake."

"One of a kind glasses for a one of a kind couple." He said winking at me and then turning to smile down at the glasses while he inspected them. "Wow even cartoon you on a champagne glass is hot!"

There's the Blake Shelton I know and love. 

"Thank you darlin they are beautiful!"

"Cake time!" I exclaimed. I've never been much of a baker but I wanted to personally make him a birthday cake because I think it will show him how much he means to me. 

"Mmmm best cake I've ever ate in my life. Thank you thank you thank you I think I need another slice!" Blake pulled me closer to him on his seat and kissed me and I could taste the sweet funfetti frosting on his lips. These words might not sound like much but they are everything. He always makes me feel confident and like the best thing to ever happen to him. Gavin never let me step foot in the kitchen but here Blake is worshipping the simple cake I made and acting like he's never tasted a cake so good. 

We finally land in Colorado and we meet up with his band and crew and we all pile up in his tour bus. We have two more cakes waiting for him their and everybody joins in to sing happy birthday. We eat lots more cake, we drink probably more than we should, we dance, and we laugh until it's time for the concert. 

I love watching Blake perform. He sounds so good live and his voice always gets to me. I'm in love with every single aspect of him. Half way through the show the band gets the crowd singing happy birthday to him. I look at all the people in the audience singing to him and I see the look of pure joy in his eyes and I am so thankful that he is happy. We've both been through hell and he deserves this feeling of pure happiness so much. All of these people are here to watch him and they all love him. I am so lucky to finally be with someone who is a genuinely good and lovable person. My heart swells seeing him have such a good time out on stage. 

It's almost nearing the end of the show which means the encore is coming up. I am kind of nervous because Blake asked me to perform tonight. I was kind of expecting to perform 'go ahead and break my heart' with him but he wanted me to also sing 'hella good'. Blake loves that song. He said it reminds him of when we first met because it's the first song on the voice we did together and he said he loves the way I control the audience during that song. I love that he loves it but I'm not so sure about how a whole crowd of country music fans will react to it. It's his birthday wish though so of course I'm going to do it. 

I go out during the encore and we sing our duet. Each time we sing it I think we get more confident and we just lose ourselves in the moment. The way he sings my lyrics back to me, and his eyes intently watch me and the way his smile seems to make my heart light up, everything about the moment is always perfect. I go back stage after the song but then he starts talking about how he wish he could rock which is crazy because I definitely think he rocks, and then he said it was his birthday wish to watch someone rock and then my music starts playing.

My heart starts racing but the adrenaline of performing soon kicked in and I rocked that song in front of that country audience like I would any other normal audience. The crowd was singing along and they jumped up and down when I told them to it was electric and so so rad. I finished and I saw Blake at the other end of the stage. I walked right up to him wrapping my arms around his head and melting into him. He gave me a quick kiss and I was off. After that he couldn't help but gush about my performance and that made my heart swell even more. It's Blake Shelton's birthday and his wish was for me to perform. He is the most selfless man I've ever met. It's his goal to make me feel wanted and important and that couldn't be more different than my previous relationship. I feel like I'm living someone else's life, but I am so okay with that as long as this life never ends.

"You were so so so amazing babe, best show ever!"

"It was only the best show ever because you came out and performed, god damn you are so good!"

"Whatever Blake!"

"Seriously I've never seen a better or hotter performer than you. And seeing your magic in person, it's my dream. My birthday wish came true."

"Blake Shelton you are so sweet. Have you had a good birthday?"

"Are you kidding me Gwen? This hasn't been just a good birthday it's been the best birthday ever. First you surprise me with that video of your kids which meant the world to me they mean the world to me! Then you fricken decorated my plane and made me feel like the most special guy ever. And not to mention I got to spend the whole entire day with you. The most beautiful girl in the world." 

All of his sweet words are making me blush and he is looking so intently at me I have to look away, but he soon places a gentle hand at my check turning my gaze to him once again.

"I'm serious Gwen, last year my birthday was absolute hell. My marriage had fallen apart, I felt worthless and alone and I didn't even think their was a point of me bein here anymore, but then you can along and you saved my life without even trying. A year later and I went from being the saddest most pathetic feeling man on earth to the luckiest and most grateful guy ever. This feeling between us it is never going to go away we are forever. You turned this sad cowboy into one who can't stop smiling ear to ear. You gave me your heart and that's the greatest gift I could ever ask for."

I could see tears in the corners of his eyes and the sincerity in his voice and I was overcome by emotion because we had been through so much and his words rang so true with everything I have been feeling for the past year. I flung my arms around him and buried my head in his chest and there we sat filled with complete love. The kind of love that is too good to even dream of, the kind of love that has the power to heal two people who had been broken so badly, the kind of love I have always wanted.

Blake and I are filled with this special kind of love and together this love is unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh these two are the most precious couple on the planet I just had to give a fic about Blakes birthday a shot. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
